


Kara Danvers and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad SuperDay

by Jayenator565, sincerely_v



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Agent Luthor?, April Fools, F/F, Fun, Messing with Kara, Pranks, also, dont take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: After leaving her wife and the gang too many times for universe hopping with Barry, Kara Danvers gets the surprise of a lifetime when she comes back to a world which is much different than the one she left...or is it.aka an April Fools prank on Kara becomes extremely elaborate





	Kara Danvers and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad SuperDay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CahLac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahLac/gifts).



> This will be a two chapter fic with my favorite bae Jayenator! We are totally updating the Wedding Date but we decided to take some artistic breaks and have fun with this one. Enjoy :)) Hit us up on tumblr @jayenator565 or @lyook if you want to suggest any other fun one shots.

“You’re a wanker number nine!” Kara jumped up and threw popcorn at the tv while a defender for the other team slide tackled one of the USWNT players. 

Lena reached over and pulled on her t-shirt, bringing her back down to the couch. “Dear, there isn’t even a number nine in the game right now.” She went back to tapping on her computer while Kara squinted her eyes to confirm that there in fact was no nine. 

After a few more minutes, Lena shut her computer and set it on the coffee table. She stretched out and relaxed back into the cushions. Kara took the opportunity to scooch closer and rest her head in Lena’s lap. The game ended and Kara flipped the channel to some trashy MTV show. It was an old re-run of Punk-d. 

“I haven’t seen this show in years,” she admitted. 

“Me either.” They watched as a guy was convinced that the little girl he was talking to could see the future because she knew his name and girlfriends name. “I would  _ never _ fall for that,” Kara laughed. “Besides the super hearing and x-ray vision, I don’t think I would believe anything someone said to me without at least two sources.” 

“Ever the reporter, love.” Lena kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m serious, how stupid could you be to fall for this stuff? If a random person walked up to me and said they came from the future I’d take them to the DEO and have J’onn brain blast him until he fessed up.” 

They continued to watch while Lena absentmindedly ran her fingers through the long blonde hair while she watched the final minutes of the game. “There’s this really interesting Thai place that just opened up the street. I thought we could go to tomorrow. We haven’t had a real date night in a while.” 

“I’m down.” 

“I need an official, ‘Yes honey, I will be there’.” Lately, Kara had been throwing herself into work. By lately, it had been the entirety of last year. By throwing herself into work, there were days when Lena didn’t hear from her wife at all. It was fine when she was in National City or at least their earth. Recently, Kara had taken her adventures to new Earths and universes that she would jump between with Barry. It was unsettling not being able to feel her presence. She had brought it up a few times but she understood how important this work was to Kara. This last month had just been extra stressful because Kara came back from Earth 7 in a stretcher, powerless. She promised Lena she would take it easy but that lasted three days. 

“J’onn mentioned something about a shipment coming in tomorrow but it’ll be fine.” She snuggled in deeper. “I’ll be there!”

Kara couldn’t see her but Lena was looking at her incredulously. “Mhmmm.” 

Kara popped up because she knew that tone. “I’m serious.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Giles can take over patrol for the night?”

“Yes!” Kara squeezed her thighs. “The scooby gang can manage without me for one evening.” 

“Good.” They fell asleep on the couch watching the TV aimlessly. 

 

The next evening, Lena took off early to make sure she could get a table. She hadn’t heard from Kara all day but she figured she was dealing with whatever J’onn had planned. They agreed on seven and it was only five thirty. She swung by their apartment first to put on something more casual and headed out. 

Like she expected, it was pretty busy. She didn’t want to use her connections so she put her name in as ‘Danvers’ and waited like a normal person. Slowly it ticked closer to seven and Kara hadn’t showed up. She shot off another reminder text and continued to respond to emails. At ten till, their table was ready and she went ahead and sat down. 

She ordered some waters and an appetizer because she thought Kara would be hungry immediately when she got there. Five years made you used to how hungry Kryptonians were. At fifteen after, she sent one last text, not wanting to be annoying. She drummed her fingers on the table, assuring the waiter every so often that she was going to wait to order. 

After her second glass of water, she grabbed her phone and dialed Alex. It rang once before she heard the familiar  _ Danvers _ . “Hey Alex, have you seen Kara?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Lena’s stomach dropped. She hated how familiar this feeling was getting. 

“I’m on my way.” This was the routine. Kara couldn’t be reached so they all met up and figured out where in the world she had run off to. She grabbed her purse and found the waiter to give him a twenty. “Just give the appetizer to someone else, thank you so much.” With that she was off to the DEO. On the way, she continued buzzing Kara but nothing was going through. 

At the DEO, the aforementioned Scooby Gang was standing around the command center platform. Winn was typing away at something and mumbling to J’onn. “Anything, she asked?” 

“Miss Luthor,” J’onn addressed her. “I mean, Mrs. Danvers.” He smiled big, something that took years for her to earn. “You know I still get that messed up.” 

“J’onn,” she nodded. 

“Winn found Kara,” he assured her. “When she didn’t show up for a meeting today, we became concerned. He used a scanner for her heat signature but not even the space station could pick her up.” 

“Which means she’s not here.” Lena knew where this was going. 

“Winn sent a signal through Cisco’s transmitter and was able to contact Barry. Kara is with him on Earth 12.” Lena snapped her tongue and set her purse down on the counter. It was more of a slam but no one moved. 

“Well, she didn’t tell me about it, obviously.” Alex took a few paces back knowing that Lena needed room to breathe. “Did she say how long she would be gone?” 

Winn answered this one. “Cisco seemed to think it would be another day. They are trailing an interdimensional imp, apparently.” 

“Great…” Everyone sat in silence while Lena continued to fume slightly. They gave each other silent looks, trying to communicate a plan. 

The quiet was broken by Maggie jumping up the platform, hands filled with food and drinks. “Y’all find Little Danvers?” she said cheerily. 

“Apparently my wife took a trip to another earth to fight off an all powerful being and will be gone for a day or so.” Her matter of fact statement dripped with animosity. 

“Sounds like she didn’t tell you?”

“Does it  _ sound _ like that detective?” Alex quickly grabbed her wife’s arm and pulled her behind her.

Maggie’s apologetic face made Lena soften. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” Lena apologized. “She has just been doing this lately and I’m just getting frustrated.”

“Trust me, we are frustrated too, Lena.” J’onn got out a report on his tablet. “She has taken off a half dozen times in the last six weeks without warning and honestly I am getting tired of her lack of respect for protocol.” 

“I just want to get her to see how this makes me feel! It’s like she acts like I’m not her wife...I’m just this person who waits for her to get back from her adventures.” 

“Don’t say that,” Alex chided. “She’s just in a funk.” 

“You know,” Maggie took a big slurp from her drink. “You could always do something about it.” Lena narrowed her eyes but her interest was piqued. “I mean how often is Kara pranking us?” 

There were mumbles of agreement, even from the tech sitting at a desk a few yards away. 

“How would a prank help?” 

“It probably wouldn’t help, but it would be fun and might teach Kara to at least tell you when she’s leaving.”

This got Lena’s attention. Maggie saw the wheels turning in the brunettes head and pounced. “She’ll be gone for another day right? Well, what if we changed some things around and made it seem like she came back to the wrong place?”

Alex heard the evil planning voice of her wife and stepped in before it got out of hand. “We aren’t pranking Kara.” 

“No,” Lena interrupted. “I like this. She literally said last night she was  _ too smart _ to be pranked. Come on Alex, we are both scientists. Let’s test that hypothesis.” She turned to Maggie. “What did you have in mind?” 

Alex sat down in the com chair, knowing there was going to be no arguing from here. Maggie began elaborately detailing how they could convince Kara that everything was wrong. “We need to rearrange the DEO, your apartment, even the bar. Every place she goes to when she gets back needs to be tweaked.” 

“But will that really convince her?” J’onn jumped in, surprisingly. “I mean she might not even pay attention enough to notice how things are.” 

“You too?” Alex shook her head in disbelief. 

“It’ll be just a little prank Alex...we could get Eliza in on it too,” he suggested, excitedly. 

They planned little things for a few minutes before Maggie had a colossally bad but evilly perfect idea. “What if you and Alex were married instead?” Winn high fived her and slid into his computer chair. 

“I can photoshop in an entire wedding in like fifteen minutes...J’onn can you get some muscle to move Kara’s stuff out of Lena’s and Alex’s into it.” 

“I’ve got a few hands.” 

“Oh and I can use the printer downstairs to replace all your pictures in the apartment too...kid or no kid?”

“Definitely kid,” Maggie added. “Maybe a dog too.” 

“No!” Alex got up from her quiet corner. “I draw the line at pretending to be married to my sister’s wife at the behest of my wife.” She thought over that sentence to make sure it all made sense. “How did you even think of that?”

“I read it in a Xena fanfic one time,” Maggie mumbled.  

Winn was impressed. “You’ve got a kickass memory, that ended forever ago.” 

Alex squashed her ego swiftly. “Oh please, she probably read that last week.” Winn spun his chair to Maggie. 

“Wait, you still rea-”

Maggie put her hand on her holster saying,“They were meant to be together Winn, okay? I’m still trying to heal.” The computer geek zipped his lips and threw it away because he knew Maggie owned more than the gun she was too easily tapping. “Let’s take a vote,” she offered. 

“Pranking Kara?” Every hand raised, even Pam from HR who was still there for some reason. Alex looked over to Lena surprised that her hand was up. 

“I’m down,” She shrugged. “It’s just a day Alex. Can you imagine her face?”

It took all of their puppy eyes to convince the agent. She finally conceded and they all planned the elaborate prank. There were many phone calls and connections pulled to get everything in order. J’onn knew he was breaking about a thousand rules but Pam promised she would take the day off. The last piece was sending a message to Cisco. It would be up to him to determine when operation AU would begin. 

 

The next day, Barry got the message  loud and clear from Cisco and delivered Kara to the front door of what she thought was her apartment. It was just after nine on a Saturday so she expected Lena to be in their bed, sleeping off a long week. When she put her key in the door it didn’t work. She twisted it again but it didn’t budge. “That’s weird,” she commented. Barry gave her a nonchalant eyebrow raise.

She fumbled with her other keys and tried a different one but none worked. She grasped the door handle firmly and pushed in with her shoulder. It popped open, breaking the lock. Lena could have it fixed easily. When she opened the door, her eyes were instantly confused. Everything was, well wrong. The furniture was in the wrong spot. The couch that used to sit in front of the tv was now against the back wall and there was a love seat in its place with strange blue pillows she had never seen before. 

She walked in further and instinctively set her hand out over the keys bowl but when she dropped them, they just landed on the floor. She looked and the side table with said bowl was no longer there. Instead, there were hooks on the wall with unfamiliar keys. “What’s wrong?” Barry asked. 

“Something isn’t right…” she didn’t look back to him but walked down the stairs to the living room where there was an odd smattering of toy cars and books. She wooshed to the door just to make sure it was the right apartment number. It was the penthouse, of course it was the right one. She continued to explore and Barry had to will himself to act just as confused as she ran her hands over possessions that were definitely not hers. 

“Lena!” she called, hoping her wife could clear this up. “Lena!” She walked down the hallway past the bathroom and nearly fell over a stuffed lion. She heard a noise coming from the spare room and she carefully opened it. A furry thing happily ran in between her legs and began yipping. She bent down and picked up the happy surprise and began playing with his nose. “Hi pupper! Are you a present for me?!” She was so excited. She had begged Lena for a dog for months and the shiba inu was adorable. “Lena!” she called again, almost to their bedroom. 

She moved the puppy into her left arm and turned the knob on their door. When she opened it, she was relieved to see the flurry of black hair splayed all over the pillows. At least one thing was right. She was about to say something when she spotted something else next to black hair. Something red. Her movements into the room stirred the bed mates slightly and they readjusted, a long arm reaching out over to cuddle closer. 

Kara couldn’t even form words. Her body was warring between crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. She was about to say something when she noticed the familiar watch. She knew that watch. “What is going on here!?!” Her voice boomed through the room. She set the dog down and moved closer to the bed. “Lena!” 

For some reason, the two people seemed just as upset. “Kara what in the world are you doing in our room? At... “ Lena grabbed Alex’s wrist and turned it towards her. “At nine in the morning!”

“Your...what? Your what? This is our...what do you mean your?” She was angry and flustered and unbelievably confused. 

Alex sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She really focused to keep a stern, annoyed look on her face. “Kara today is our one day off, we just wanted to sleep in.” 

“With my wife?” she asked exasperated. 

“Your wife?” Lena and Alex said at the same time. It wasn’t planned but it made it seem even more believable. 

“What are you talking about Kara?” At this point Lena sat up as well. She nestled closer into Alex who put an arm around her waist. Kara instantly tensed up at this motion. 

“I...uh...what do  _ you _ mean? We are married…” They both gave her blank stares. “Lena and I have been married for two years. Look…” she walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the frame that always had their wedding photo in it. When she turned it to them they both laughed. 

“Kara that is  _ our _ wedding.” The blonde turned it back to herself and was completely shocked. It looked just like the one from before but it was Alex holding Lena around the waist on a vineyard. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Kara looked around the room and saw more things that were unexplainable. Pictures of Lena and Alex. Pictures of Lena and Alex looking like a couple. “And you have a dog?” 

At this, Alex got up and ran over to her sister. “Did something happen Kara? You aren’t making any sense.” She grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed to sit down. “We’ve had Krypto for over a year now. Jeremiah wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  

“Dad is back?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Dad?” Alex shook her head. “No, Kara...your nephew. Remember? Dark hair, dopey grin, has everyone wrapped around his finger?” Kara could feel her chest start to tighten. This was too much information to process. She was dreaming. This was definitely just a really weird, ice cream induced dream.

Outside, James was waiting on his cue. J’onn was standing next to him, unsure of why he even agreed to this. “Barry just gave me the signal, you ready?”

“Mr. Olsen, I’d like to remind you that we will never talk about this again.” 

“Yes sir.”

J’onn gave him a stern look. “I can break every bone in your body.” 

“I know.” At that, J’onn bent his head back and transformed down into a small child with bright green eyes and unruly hair. 

“Let’s do this,” he squeaked out. 

James felt all his limbs intact one last time before reaching down and lifting J’onn up like the child he was. He opened the door and moved down the hall. He spoke loudly, “Lena! Alex! I have the package...he is sticky but unharmed.” He busted open the door and saw Lena and Alex on either side of Kara, seemingly reassuring her that this was in fact reality. “We decided on pancakes at Noonan’s.”

J’onn ran up to the bed and hugged Kara tight. “Aunt Kara, you’re back!” 

“Aunt Kara?” She touched the kids hair and face, making sure he was in fact real. “Which makes you the child of…” she looked back to Lena and Alex and she motioned wordlessly between them. 

“Mom and Mama?” He wrinkled his nose like it was a weird question. 

Kara hopped up and shook herself out completely. “No,” she said defiantly. “This isn’t real.” J’onn hopped up on the bed between Alex and Lena and they actually looked like a beautiful family. “I must have landed in the wrong universe...or in hell...I’m not sure but this is wrong.” 

Barry walked in the room at that comment with a slight grimace. “Kara I think something is wrong. I need to go investigate to see if this is the right universe or if worse...we changed the timeline.” 

“Wait, just wait. This has to be some kind of joke.” All of the players held their breath, wondering if the game was already up. “Alex can I use your phone.” Alex almost snickered because if Kara was doing what Alex thought she would do, the girl was playing right into their hands. 

Kara clicked on a familiar face and put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times before a melodious voice came on, “Hey Alex, what’s up?”

“Eliza, it’s Kara.” 

“Oh, hey honey! Is everything alright with Alex?”

Kara ignored the question asking her own. “Mom, who is Lena Luthor?”

“Kara are you okay? Why would you ask something like that? Lena has been in this family for years.” 

A wash of relief came over her. “Thank God. These people were making me crazy over here.” 

“Tell your sister to stop that or I won’t babysit anymore.”

Kara dropped the phone. Regaining herself, she quickly reached down for it. “What do you mean babysit?”

“Jeremiah? My grandson.” Eliza was a really good actress because there wasn’t even a hint of joking in her voice. 

“Kara I think we need to get you to the DEO to check you out, you’re obviously not well.” Alex got up again and grabbed her by the arm. 

“No,” Kara shrugged it off. She turned to Barry and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the hallway. She breathed out deeply, the action she did before giving a stern statement. “Barry. You  _ need  _ to fix this.” 

“I’ll try,” he said earnestly, just above a whisper. 

“There is no try here, Allen.” She looked back to the door where  _ her  _ wife should be. “This is not my life.” 

“Kara this might not be about the timeline or the universe. Could an alien have done this?” 

Kara’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“We’ve encountered beings that have altered reality before. Maybe that’s what is happening.” 

The blonde bit on her lip, racking her brain for anyone who could have done this. Maybe she was passed out in the DEO somewhere just dreaming this. Could it be another black mercy? A different alien technology? “Okay, I’ll try and get more information from the DEO and you need to figure out if it is something on your end.” 

He put his hand out in between them as if they were a team but she just glared at him. “No ‘go team’?” he asked disappointed. 

“If you don’t get me back to my world you will not have a hand.” 

“Kara,” Alex hung on the side of the door. “I just got off the phone with the DEO. The director wants you to come in.” Lena came up next to Alex and leaned into her slightly. Kara was never going to get used to seeing  _ that _ . 

“If you guys are going to do that, I’ll go into work. James can you stay with the monster?” He gave a thumbs up. “Okay perfect, I’m going to get dressed.” Lena turned and pecked Alex on the cheek before disappearing into the walk in closet. 

“You guys are married?” Kara asked again, still in disbelief. Alex looked back and smiled, she pretended she was looking towards Maggie, so it was genuine. “What about Maggie?” 

“Who?” 

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Detective…”  _ your wife _ , she thought in her head. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever worked with that cop.” J’onn waddled over and Alex couldn’t resist the opportunity to pick up a pint sized boss. She positioned him on her hip. “Is she a friend of yours?” 

“You know what,” Kara held up a hand at the scene. “I am going to go sit in the living room while you get ready. The faster we figure out this the better.” 

She walked in a daze and sat down on the couch. James stepped down the stairs, hands in his pocket, and a smile on his face. “You okay Kara?” 

“I just don’t understand.” She felt like she had said that a thousand times in the last ten minutes. She pointed her hand down the hallway. “James, I don’t know where I am. This isn’t my home.” 

“I know you live across town over on Poplar.” 

“No, not residence. This isn’t my world or universe.” She looked around and could see glimpses of her life. She felt at the corner of the coffee table and there was a large chunk missing, something she did. “Or is it?”

She didn’t have long to think about it because Alex was already ready to go in her standard, all black DEO get up. “Flying or driving?” she asked.

 

They were at the DEO in less than five minutes. J’onn was relieved of his duties for the day so he went off to the desert for some relaxation. 

In the apartment, Lena and James grabbed some coffee and sat at the counter. A third person emerged from the guest room where she had been hiding. 

“I have never heard her so confused in my life,” Maggie commented, laughing. She grabbed another cup. She didn’t want to miss any of the show so Alex let her hide out and listen. 

“You don’t think we’ve gone too far?” Lena nearly broke character when Kara looked actually sad about this not being her earth. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Lena, let’s go over the number of pranks Kara has pulled on you. One-pretending that she was stabbed with a piece of kryptonite in a dramatic attempt to get the leftover take out you were going to take for lunch last month.” 

“Yeah, but-”

“Two,” James interrupted. “Flying next to your helicopter for fun and bringing a dummy to make it look like you had hit her.” That was probably the closest Lena ever came to divorcing her. 

“It was April Fool’s Day.” 

“Three-telling you there was a national emergency like three minutes before your wedding and flying off before coming back like two minutes later saying,” Maggie tried her best Kara impersonation, “‘I'm just kidding honey, I just always wanted to be a runaway bride.’”

“Remember when she got Clark to tell her that he would throw her into space if she ever hurt Kara.” 

“I also got that talk,” Maggie shivered. “By both Supers.” 

‘Yikes’ James mouthed.

“Are you two done?” 

“Those are just things she’s done to you...what we’re saying is that this is just a little fun that Kara will appreciate later.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” Lena’s fingers tapped on her cup nervously.

“Then, just remember that time she recorded you while pretending to break up for a CatCo blog and you actually believed her.” 

That one still stung a bit. Kara did weeks of groveling after that stunt. “Okay, I’m still in,” she conceded. 

 

Across town, Alex and Kara landed on the balcony with a thump. Without waiting, Kara quickly moved down the stairs to the command center. “Where is J’onn?” she asked emphatically. 

Alex trudged up behind her. “We are going to the director first.” Kara didn’t understand why Alex made it sound like there was a difference. They walked down the hallway to the large glass director’s office. 

Kara walked in without preamble and began rambling to the turned chair. “J’onn you have to help me, something is majorly wrong.” The chair spun and a brunette woman looked at Kara with a stern gaze. “Lucy? You’re not-” 

“Supergirl,” she said matter of factly. “Alex told me that there was a situation developing.” 

“Director,” Alex walked forward in front of Kara. “I would like to run some preliminary scans. She is having some problems determining fantasy versus reality.” 

Lucy folded her hands on her desk and pretended to mull over the decision. “Supergirl would you give us a moment.” Kara reluctantly walked out and slumped on the door. Lucy was the director of the DEO wherever she was. That was an interesting development. Luckily, this was a part of the DEO that only had some lead so she only had to strain herself to see and hear their conversation. Alex and Lucy both knew she would listen so they used it against her. 

“Alex what actually happened?” 

Alex walked closer and sat in the chair, crossing her legs. “I have no clue. She left a few days ago but you know how she is. Lately, she just puffs off between universes and tells us later. This morning she broke into our apartment and just stormed into our room claiming that she was married to Lena.”

“Seriouslyyyy?” Lucy’s words were drawn out and she realized it might be over acting. Alex gave her a look that said  _ this isn’t theater Lucy just act normal _ . “She had no idea?“ she said calmly. 

“James came back with Jeremiah and she didn’t even know who he was.” 

Kara was outside mouthing to herself  _ that’s because he doesn’t exist! _

“I hate to ask this but I need to. Do you think she is dangerous in her current state?” 

At that, Kara busted into the room. “You think I’m dangerous?”

Alex had to hide her smirk because she knew Kara couldn’t resist eavesdropping. This whole charade was dependent on how predictable the almighty girl of steel was. She stood up and put out a calming hand. “That’s not what she meant Kara. We just have to be careful. We have been burned by impersonators before. All we want to do is help.” 

“You can help by telling me where J’onn is. He can read my mind or something and prove I’m telling the truth.” Alex and Lucy looked at each other with down turned eyes. “What?” 

“Kara, he has been gone for months.”

Her face dropped instantly. “He’s...he’s dead?” 

“God no!” Alex pulled out her phone and went to one of the pictures Winn had photoshopped. “He retired and moved to Midvale.” 

“Why in the world would he mov-” Alex held up a picture to her and Kara started involuntarily gagging. She waved her hands in front of her face like it would magically make it disappear. “No! Get that out of my eyes. No, no, no...what is that?” 

“It’s mom and J’onn’s wedding.” Alex turned to another picture where Eliza and J’onn were slow dancing in a long dress and fitted tux under twinkly lights at sundown. Winn had really out done himself. Kara reluctantly grabbed the phone and looked at it. “Our mother...is...our mom...Eliza...she’s married to J’onn?” 

Alex put a hand on her shoulder. “Kara can we please run these tests?” The alien ignored her and kept scrolling through the pictures hoping that she would land on one that made sense. There weren’t any though. There were dozens of beautifully lit moments of J’onn and Eliza. Some of Winn and James. Lucy even snuck into one. She kept going until she hit one that hit her in the stomach. It was a simple selfie of Lena and Alex smiling with a tiny human between them. It was surreal. 

Kara handed back the phone. “Please help me.” They went down to the med bay where they rearranged as well. Everything was just subtly different. Alex strapped her into all sorts of gear and began running the exam. They didn’t speak much because Kara didn’t seem like she wanted any more big revelations. Instead, Alex put her in the solar machine and ran a cycle that would take at least thirty minutes. While in it, Kara would go to sleep so Alex went back up to Lucy. 

 

When she got into the office, Lucy looked like a super villain. 

“I think we need to employ another player.” Lucy tapped her fingers together mischievously. 

Alex lowered her voice. “What do you mean?” 

“We could take this to another level if we wanted.” 

“Go on.” 

“Call your girlfriend, we are going to need her.” 

When Kara got out of the machine, Alex had laid out some civilian clothes for her that she put on over her suit. The dark pants and polka dot sweater were very her. At least in this universe she didn’t lose her style. 

Alex had gone off to process the data so Kara walked around a bit, trying to pick up on anything that would indicate she was under control by someone else. She walked over to Alex’s desk and rifled through some paperwork. It was all pretty normal stuff, things she had seen just a few days ago. The only stark difference was the photo of her and Lena in a small frame by her computer. That was new. 

She reached down to grab it when a small knock came at the door. Winn popped his head in and waved his hand. “Heyyyy.” She knew that look. It was his sympathetic  _ you did something bad but I still  love you. _ He usually reserved it for when she went rogue  on a mission and ended up getting hurt. 

“Let me guess, you and I aren’t best friends or we are married.” 

He laughed stiffly and put a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck. “I heard what happened...you okay?”

“Ha!” She didn’t realize her grip on the table was so strong and it dented in. “Sorry...I just am really out of sorts right now. Can you level with me?”

“Sure.” He walked over and sat on the exam table. 

“Is this all just a game? I would be  _ super _ impressed and commend all of you but I’m starting to get really paranoid and I need the truth. You’re my best friend Winn...I know you’ll tell me.” She gave him her best Kara eyes but he had been practicing all morning for this question. He hardened his jaws, preventing any of his tells from coming through. 

“Kara I want to tell you this is all just a really bad dream but I can’t until we get all the tests back.” He fiddled with the edges of the exam paper. “Is there anything I can do for you until then?” 

She studied him carefully. He was definitely the weakest link but nothing was setting off her lie detector. He just seemed like normal, overly caring Winn. After a few minutes investigating every crinkle she finally asked, “Do you think I’m me?” It was the strangest question she had ever asked. 

He walked over to her and gave her the same careful observation. He picked at a piece of her hair and let it drop. Still had the same bounce. He poked her bicep and it still hurt. He circled her before giving her a shrug. “You look like our Kara. You sound like our Kara. If you aren’t ours then where is she?”

Kara hadn’t even thought of that. If this wasn’t her world than the real supergirl should exist alongside of her but she was nowhere to be found. That was not a good sign. She was going to ask Winn something else when her hearing picked up a small commotion. She tried to focus but all of the dampening technology made it difficult. She followed it until she pinpointed the location in the lobby. She moved quickly in that direction. 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at Harold but I  _ do _ have clearance.” Kara turned the corner to see Maggie defiantly arguing with an agent. Her hand was outstretched with her NCPD badge, waving it in front of his face. 

“Ma’am you are not in our system.” Maggie spotted Kara out of the corner of her eye and mentally high fived herself for being loud enough. 

“Can you please get Agent Danvers?” She stopped waving and folded the badge into her back pocket. “She will be able to explain everything.” 

“I can’t do that ma’am.”

“Harold!” Her fists were clenched, now. “We’ve known each other for five years. I gave your wife a police escort to the hospital when she was having your kid.” 

He folded his arms across his chest, continuing to block her. At this, Maggie turned to the hallway where Kara was standing. “Kara! Can you please get your sister down here and have this imbecile checked out?” 

Kara walked over cautiously. She spoke hopefully, “Who are you?” 

“Oh God, not you too.” Maggie threw her hands in the air.  She used very simple words, “Maggie Sawyer. NCPD. Sister-in-law.” 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She rushed Maggie and enveloped her in a large hug. “Thank Rao.” She put her hands on her shoulders and pushed them apart slightly “You are married to Alex, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“What?!” Harold scoffed, in on the joke. 

“Harold, they’re lesbians!” Kara exclaimed.

“No, I know that…” He stuttered, regretting this. “...but Agent Danvers is married to Ms. Luthor.” 

“Excuse me?” Maggie loved playing bad cop in interrogation and right now she was in full dark mode. Her eyes glazed over as she stared him down. “Why would you say that?”

“Ummm...because...it’s true?” His firm disposition melted instantly. 

She directed herself to the blonde. “Kara what the hell is going on?” 

Kara didn’t trust anything now. If this was her own brain or a different universe or a black mercy, she didn’t know. But whatever was going on was happening to Maggie and she was the only person she could trust. She pulled on her arm past the security and into a private conference room. She looked down the hallway before shutting the door. “What is the last thing you remember being normal?” 

Maggie paced in thought. “I went to bed last night with Alex, like usual. I woke up this morning and not only was she gone but so was all of her stuff.” 

“Like her clothes?” 

“Not just clothes, Kara. Everything...All of our pictures together. Our…” she pretended to get choked up. “Our wedding album. It’s just all gone.” 

“That’s what happened to me!” She recounted her morning at Lena’s and all the changes at the DEO. 

“I tried calling Alex but I didn’t have her number.” She slumped into the chair, propping her elbow on the table. “ It’s so weird. Everything is the same but different, except me….well, and you.” 

Kara crouched next to her and put a hand on her leg. “I will figure this out, I promise.” 

As she said this, the door opened. Alex was flanked by several DEO agents, including Harold. “Kara we can’t just let anyone in here,” she scolded. Kara stood up, putting a protective barrier between Maggie and the agents. 

“I’m sorry. This is the NCPD detective I was talking about, Maggie.” Alex had to resist looking to her wife with anything other than indifference. 

“I’m sorry detective but without proper clearance you can’t be here.” 

“She’s with me,” Kara argued.

“It’s fine.” Maggie stood up and moved past Kara to the door. She stopped in the frame, facing Alex. She stared at her a little longer. Even though she was acting, it didn’t feel very good for your partner to look right through you. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?” 

Alex dismissed her with, “I’m sorry.” 

Before Maggie left completely, Kara kicked into action. “I’ll escort her out!” She grabbed the detective by her elbow and walked towards the front door, leaving no room for argument. When they got out of earshot and almost to the elevator, Kara lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Listen, I will figure this out okay. Barry is already looking into the Earth thing but if you’re affected too it must be something to do with the timeline.”

“What are you going to do?” 

Kara thought over her options and landed on the only one that made sense. “I have to go to L-Corp they have a device there that can track disruptions in matter. If we are not meant to be in this timeline then it will pick up on that.” 

“You’ll have to convince Lena and apparently in this world you guys aren’t as buddy buddy.” 

“We might not be married but we’re family, right?” That made her cringe. “If I can convince her I’m not trying to hurt anybody, I’m just lost, I think she’ll help.”

“Can I do anything?” Maggie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked up sadly. “I kind of feel like a spectator to my own life.” 

“Maybe go through your contacts on the street to see if there is an alien in town that can manipulate reality?” Maggie gave her a wordless thumbs up. Kara reached out squeezed Maggie’s hands. “We are going to get our girls back,” she said firmly. With that she, took the elevator to the top floor and zoomed towards L-Corp. 

Maggie waited a few minutes before going back into the DEO. She picked up her phone and quickly dialed out to Lena. The woman picked up with a chirpy, “Luthor.” 

“Hey Lena, Kara is headed your way.” While Lena confirmed she got the message, Maggie held up her real clearance to Harold. “Sorry about that.” She hung up the phone. 

“I just want to be clear, I don’t get laser beamed when she finds out, right?” Harold asked.

Maggie laughed and knocked him in the shoulder. “Nah...she’ll probably just drop a mountain on you.” He audibly gulped and Maggie walked towards the same interrogation room she was just in. As she expected, Alex was sitting there waiting for her, spinning in the chair. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She leaned on the door and smiled. 

Alex reached out and stopped herself with the table. She looked up with a glum frown. 

“Awh babe, where’s my perky psycho?” 

Alex  jumped up quickly and wrapped herself around Maggie’s waist. “I am so sorry.” She crouched so she could nestle her head under Maggie’s chin. 

“It was just part of the prank,” she whispered into red hair, rubbing her back. 

“I don’t care. I never want to see you looking at me like that again.” She pulled herself away to kiss her. After they broke apart, she leaned back on the door frame. “We are terrible, you realize that right?” 

“Kara was the one who said she couldn’t be pranked.”

“You don’t think this is a little much?” 

“Probably but we are too far now.”


End file.
